Shadows lucky life 2: Love Adventure
by Shadow Loves Maria R. Fan
Summary: Rated M if young and want to mess up yo brain dont care.  Maria,shadow,gerald,soniic and co. on earth now, when eggman/ro-butt-nik get in yhe way
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic charaters, exepect for The dirty maria cheater boy no name guy help find a name for him.

1:00p.m.

Maria sat on the couch of her new home on earth. "Maria cheer up, you're turning thirteen tommorow."Shade {O.C. maria cheater boy name for now.} kissed her on the lips. Shadow walked in the room, he gasped as shade ran off. "Maria, YOU-YOU-YOU BITCH!"Shadow ran upstairs. "FUCK YOU SHADE YOU KISSED ME FOR NO REASON AND RUIN MY LIFE!"Maria screamed at him as he walked in, Shadow walked downstairs. "Maria im sorry for what I said and gerald said yes."Shadow smirked as he brought a box of trojan condums out from behind his back. Maria and Shadow ran upstairs.

Minutes ltr

Gerald walked in the house to hear moans and soft humping sound, then a scream."UHH MORE SHADOW!"Maria screamed from upstairs. Chill out up there!"Gerald yelled upstairs. Hours later, the humping sound stopped and Maria's shower turned on. Minutes later Maria walked in, feeling great. '' I've never felt better in my life grandpa."Maria grabbed a water bottle and sat down at the table. '' I'm glad you feel that way, Maria... Cant you spend a least a few days without Shadow?"Gerald said showing her a cruise brouchure. "How long?"She asked. "Few months, at the most."Gerald pointed to a "No Ultimate lifeforms allowed sign". "Damn, grandpa thats cold only ultimate lifeforms arent allowed."Maria spoke without a motion. "Maria, are you cumming?"Gerald asked as a white substance came from Maria's pants. "Ah, uh... um, Shadow you thirsty?"Maria called.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic charaters, exepect for The dirty maria cheater boy no name guy help find a name for him.

1:00p.m.

Maria sat on the couch of her new home on earth. "Maria cheer up, you're turning thirteen tommorow."Shade {O.C. maria cheater boy name for now.} kissed her on the lips. Shadow walked in the room, he gasped as shade ran off. "Maria, YOU-YOU-YOU BITCH!"Shadow ran upstairs. "FUCK YOU SHADE YOU KISSED ME FOR NO REASON AND RUIN MY LIFE!"Maria screamed at him as he walked in, Shadow walked downstairs. "Maria im sorry for what I said and gerald said yes."Shadow smirked as he brought a box of trojan condums out from behind his back. Maria and Shadow ran upstairs.

Minutes ltr

Gerald walked in the house to hear moans and soft humping sound, then a scream."UHH MORE SHADOW!"Maria screamed from upstairs. Chill out up there!"Gerald yelled upstairs. Hours later, the humping sound stopped and Maria's shower turned on. Minutes later Maria walked in, feeling great. '' I've never felt better in my life grandpa."Maria grabbed a water bottle and sat down at the table. '' I'm glad you feel that way, Maria... Cant you spend a least a few days without Shadow?"Gerald said showing her a cruise brouchure. "How long?"She asked. "Few months, at the most."Gerald pointed to a "No Ultimate lifeforms allowed sign". "Damn, grandpa thats cold only ultimate lifeforms arent allowed."Maria spoke without a motion. "Maria, are you cumming?"Gerald asked as a white substance came from Maria's pants. "Ah, uh... um, Shadow you thirsty?"Maria called. "Hell yeah, i am!"Shadow burst in licking the cum off the ground and off her pants, which were now mysterously clean again.

3months later {on the cruise}

Maria looked at picture of shadow{lol laptop desktop pic} and her, Maria started crying. "Shadow..."She mummred. "Come back to me, I miss you so fucking badly."Maria wiped her tears and skyped Shadow. Shadow appered on the screen, rubbing his dipper."Shadow the Hedgehog!"Shadow left his trance, and saw Maria on the screen. "Maria, I just watching porn, I swear!"Shadow pleaded."How long has it been?"Shadow asked. "3 months since I unwanting to left you."Maria said, looking at Shadow's dipper made her unnoicted as she started fingering herself, Shadow smiled. "Fucking yourself, too?"Maria gasped. "Shadow, I want to strip for you right now!"Maria started undressing and making sexy movements in front of the camera. Shadow continued to rubb is dick.

When Maria and Gerald returned Maria went straight upstairs and soon, the humoing sound returned."SHADOW, SHADOW PLEASE, UHH, FUCK ME!"The thirteen year old cried.''I WILL MARIA, BUT MRRRR, SUCK IT!"Shadow yelled."SHADOW, TOO MUCH SLOW DOWN, PLEASE YOU'RE STARTING TO RAPE ME, STOP... THANK YO'-UGHH"Maria called, minutes later Maria came down stairs showered, great, and sexier. "Damn, Maria you're father would be proud if he saw you today."Gerald said, as he saw her in a black lingerie dress, Shadow came in kissed her head to toe.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadows Lucky Life Two:Love Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic charaters, exepect for The dirty maria cheater boy no name guy help find a name for him.{In this book Eggman is one Sonic and co.s side, dont worry some new O.C.'s will be evil villans}

1:00p.m.

Maria sat on the couch of her new home on earth. "Maria cheer up, you're turning thirteen tommorow."Shade {O.C. maria cheater boy name for now.} kissed her on the lips. Shadow walked in the room, he gasped as shade ran off. "Maria, YOU-YOU-YOU BITCH!"Shadow ran upstairs. "FUCK YOU SHADE YOU KISSED ME FOR NO REASON AND RUIN MY LIFE!"Maria screamed at him as he walked in, Shadow walked downstairs. "Maria im sorry for what I said and gerald said yes."Shadow smirked as he brought a box of trojan condums out from behind his back. Maria and Shadow ran upstairs.

Minutes ltr

Gerald walked in the house to hear moans and soft humping sound, then a scream."UHH MORE SHADOW!"Maria screamed from upstairs. Chill out up there!"Gerald yelled upstairs. Hours later, the humping sound stopped and Maria's shower turned on. Minutes later Maria walked in, feeling great. '' I've never felt better in my life grandpa."Maria grabbed a water bottle and sat down at the table. '' I'm glad you feel that way, Maria... Cant you spend a least a few days without Shadow?"Gerald said showing her a cruise brouchure. "How long?"She asked. "Few months, at the most."Gerald pointed to a "No Ultimate lifeforms allowed sign". "Damn, grandpa thats cold only ultimate lifeforms arent allowed."Maria spoke without a motion. "Maria, are you cumming?"Gerald asked as a white substance came from Maria's pants. "Ah, uh... um, Shadow you thirsty?"Maria called. "Hell yeah, i am!"Shadow burst in licking the cum off the ground and off her pants, which were now mysterously clean again.

3months later {on the cruise}

Maria looked at picture of shadow{lol laptop desktop pic} and her, Maria started crying. "Shadow..."She mummred. "Come back to me, I miss you so fucking badly."Maria wiped her tears and skyped Shadow. Shadow appered on the screen, rubbing his dipper."Shadow the Hedgehog!"Shadow left his trance, and saw Maria on the screen. "Maria, I just watching porn, I swear!"Shadow pleaded."How long has it been?"Shadow asked. "3 months since I unwanting to left you."Maria said, looking at Shadow's dipper made her unnoicted as she started fingering herself, Shadow smiled. "Fucking yourself, too?"Maria gasped. "Shadow, I want to strip for you right now!"Maria started undressing and making sexy movements in front of the camera. Shadow continued to rubb is dick.

When Maria and Gerald returned Maria went straight upstairs and soon, the humoing sound returned."SHADOW, SHADOW PLEASE, UHH, FUCK ME!"The thirteen year old cried.''I WILL MARIA, BUT MRRRR, SUCK IT!"Shadow yelled."SHADOW, TOO MUCH SLOW DOWN, PLEASE YOU'RE STARTING TO RAPE ME, STOP... THANK YO'-UGHH"Maria called, minutes later Maria came down stairs showered, great, and sexier. "Damn, Maria you're father would be proud if he saw you today."Gerald said, as he saw her in a black lingerie dress, Shadow came in kissed her head to toe.

''Knock knock?"They all heard a familer voice, Shadow opened the door, to see Eggman. ''Ivo im glad you got my message.''Shadow let him in. Eggman saw Maria in the lingerie dress." Maria, wearing that in front of Shadow must mean either you two just got done fucking it, or its for a speical occansion.'' Ivo said. Gerald walked in with three glasses and a wine bottle, and poured some in the glasses and handed two of them to Shadow and Ivo. ''We have to ask you something.'' Maria said, walking upstairs.

(In Maria's bedroom)

Maria's room was a light blue color with some yellowish blonde spikes, a desk with a laptop on the left side of the room next to a window, on the far side of the room, was queen sized bed, on the left was her closet and a shelf with her 's not the exact bedroom she wanted, because she couldn't share it with Shadow, but was okay. Maria opened her closet and took out her usual blue dress and put it on, and put her black lingerie back in her closet. She went back downstairs. ''Alright, soldier, Shadow's girlfriend sighted.''A figure said...

**ohhh a cliffhanger! who was that person, heres a 2/3 hints:he was in shadow the hedgehog the video game, he was killed, and has his own race of peps! Next chappie up soon! R&R no flames plz!**


End file.
